1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contents providing system and method for providing data services through a short-range wireless communication network, and a CPNS server and a mobile communication terminal for the same, and more specifically, to a contents providing system and method for providing data services through a short-range wireless communication network, and a CPNS server and a mobile communication terminal for the same, in which an end-point terminal is provided with corresponding contents through the short-range wireless communication network while mobile WEB or WAP service is used on the mobile communication terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
With advancement of information communication technologies, a variety of end-point terminals that can play back documents, images and moving pictures, such as MPeg audio layer-3 (MP3) players, Personal Multimedia Players (PMP) and Ultra Mobile Personal Computers (UMPC), is widely used.
A user downloads desired contents from personal computers (PC) and plays back the downloaded contents. However, such an end-point terminal has a problem in that the user cannot download desired contents when the user is moving or cannot connect to a PC.
In order to solve the problem, techniques for adding a communication means capable of connecting to a short-range wireless communication network to the end-point terminals, such as Bluetooth and ultra-wideband (UWB), have been proposed.
According to the techniques, it is possible to download contents from external devices through a short-range wireless communication network. However, there is a problem in that although these methods can be used to download the contents stored in the external devices, contents desired by the user, but not stored in the external devices, cannot be downloaded.
Furthermore, although short-range wireless communications are used, the user cannot be directly provided with contents or services that the mobile communication terminal has received from service providers or mobile communication companies through conventional cellular communications.